


Blow us all away

by BaneKicksDavid



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, another time keito's life is not hard, birthday fic, bossy keito, while sleeping jump is around them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:46:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaneKicksDavid/pseuds/BaneKicksDavid
Summary: Something burns in Keito, a fire Yabu has never seen before. His lips part as he looks around the van, at all of the sleeping members of Jump around them before he unclasps his seat belt, finagling his way so he’s in between Yabu and the seat in from of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, happy birthday Yabu? Originally I wanted to do something sweet and fluffy for Yabu's birthday, but one thing led to another and the idea for this fic came about. Basically Vale wanted me to write something fluffy for YabuTo and I turned it to smut in five seconds

“You’re not very fair,” Keito whispers, his hand running up Yabu’s thigh until he’s right over his crotch, hands circling his hardening length. “You dressed like this to tempt me, didn’t you?”

He bites down on his hand, trying his best to contain a moan and not wake up the other members in the van with them. They’re too close to Tokyo, too close to being dropped off so they can amble their way home after a long day’s work.

“I couldn’t think clearly the entire day,” Keito continues, fingers rubbing over that delicate piece of flesh, making Yabu’s eyes flash before his eyes. “I’d ride you right here and now, but it would take too long to stretch me.”

His eyes are dark, clouded with the emotion Keito had been holding back all day. His breath hot on Yabu’s neck, kissing him as his fingers drove him insane, and he hadn’t been properly touched yet.

“Are you all talk or are you going to do something about this?” Yabu breathes out, trying to contain his hips. 

Something burns in Keito, a fire Yabu has never seen before. His lips part as he looks around the van, at all of the sleeping members of Jump around them before he unclasps his seat belt, finagling his way so he’s in between Yabu and the seat in from of them.

Hungry hands reach for Yabu’s belt, unclasping it so he can free it from its clothed home, a soft moan escaping from his mouth. His face nuzzles the tender flesh, sending electric bolts of pleasure through Yabu’s body.

“I can’t wait to taste you,” Keito moans, his hand stroking the silky shaft, and his eyes locking with Yabu’s.

He can’t stand how those eyes look at him, as if they’re dying to eat him alive. How good Keito’s hands feel against his cock, stroking him to a full hardness where he can hardly breathe, let alone think. 

A wet tongue has him gasping, biting hard down on his finger to contain himself. It runs up and down his length, making him reach out a hand to grasp onto Keito’s hair, tugging, but it only encourages Keito to continue. His cock is encased in a sweet heat that flashes across his entire body, hips begging for Keito to take him deeper.

“Fuck,” he curses. 

He really hadn’t meant to tease Keito so much, to elicit such a reaction from him. Hikaru had been the one to pick out his clothes, a tight pair of skinny jeans he swore spelled ‘fuck me’ to anyone that passed. He was only trying to help his best friend get laid, after all. To try and gain the attention the full of a man Yabu had been crushing on for half a year.

Everything was always done in good fun, stolen kisses backstage, a few sultry hand jobs in between takes for Itadaki High Jump. They had never taken it far, to wrap themselves in each other’s embrace while traveling back after an all night shoot. They walked a delicate line of fooling around and seriousness with each brush of their lips. 

It was too hot. The way Keito’s mouth felt around his cock, swallowing Yabu whole, his head bobbing up and down as those cursed hands stroked him. Each twist of that wrist flew him higher so he was soaring amongst the clouds, never wanting to return back home to walk amongst the mortals. 

Yabu wants to take hold of that precious head, fuck Keito’s mouth until he cums hard, spilling his seed down that wonderful throat. He wants to throw him onto his bed, claim Keito’s ass for his own and fuck him senseless until he couldn’t walk in the morning. His mind rolls over the possibilities, of letting go of his composed, perfect idol persona he’s built up for years for a night of passion he would relive for all the times to come.

If they were anywhere but here he’d let loose, let all of his wildest fantasies come to life, but the flickering light of the old van draws him back to reality. Where he can’t help but release a long, low moan the more his stomach coils, cuming within Keito’s mouth as those dirty lips drink up all he has to offer.

He can’t look at Keito. The feelings still fresh as he tucks himself back into his skinny jeans, Keito taking his place beside him once more. 

“Sorry,” Keito mutters. “I…I shouldn’t have done that.”

“It’s alright,” Yabu says. He takes Keito’s hand in his, intertwining their fingers together. “You can make it up to me later.”

“Hm?” Keito leans against his shoulder. “What are you thinking?”

“You’ll see,” Yabu says, kissing the back of Keito’s hand, visions of Keito bent over his kitchen table, begging for his cock, swimming around in his head.

Keito had opened the floodgates. Yabu would be sure to teach him how a pristine idol fucked.


End file.
